


[podfic] Tonight at Eleven

by reena_jenkins, somehowunbroken



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Literally - Falling Out Of The Actual Closet, M/M, Out of the closet, Outed By The Press, Podfic, Surprise! - Freeform, in the closet, meet the parents, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Vicki Vale has really, really poor timing.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tonight at Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tonight at Eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349873) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



  
****

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Prompt Meme, Surprise!, In The Closet, Out Of The Closet, Literally - Falling Out Of The Actual Closet, Outed By The Press, Meet The Parents   
 ****

 **Length:**  00:11:50  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Tonight%20at%20Eleven_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
